The Thief's Return
by BrazenSask
Summary: After a personal tragedy, Sheila returns to the Realm to create a new life. She could never dream what awaits her there.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own D&D, my imagination simply borrows from time to time

The Thief's Return

Earth: Present Day

-------------------------

A beautiful young woman stared out the window of the cab at the passing sights.

So little had changed, she thought, sure the trees had grown a bit and a new shop window or two could be seen downtown; still it seemed frozen in time.

Ten years, it had been ten years since their return. Since the adventure of a lifetime had ended. The exact details of how they finally escaped the realm were very fuzzy now. All she remembered was the relief mixed with sorrow. Yes, she and her friends were finally home, but they had left friends back there, as well as their childhood. The six of them had been forced to grow up very fast, including Bobby.

Thinking of her little brother, tears started to well up in her eyes and suffocating grief overwhelmed her again. It had been two months since the worst day of her life. Since Bobby had gotten into a car with a drunk friend after a party and the car they were driving too fast had rolled into a ditch, killing both eighteen year olds. It was so damned unfair. After all those close calls and fighting for their lives in the Realm, to lose her brother at home for nothing.

She felt so alone. Their parents had divorced years ago and they had no contact with her father. Three years ago, their mother succumbed to pancreatic cancer. It had been just her and Bobby.

After their return everyone went on with their lives. Diana trained long and hard and was now an Olympic gold medallist and spokesman for everything from Nike to Wheaties. Eric had gone to Harvard and was a big name attorney. Presto was a Nuclear Physicist who spent time volunteering at the Children's Hospital where he and his wife Anne performed magic shows for the sick kids. Hank was a running back on an NFL team. Sheila herself was fresh out of medical school.

They had been so close, but it had all changed. Diana was so busy being an athlete and role model she had no time for old friends. Eric seemed determined to forget his time in the Realm, including the friends he'd been there with. If there had ever been anything between her and Hank, that had changed too. He just couldn't go back to being Hank the friend after being Hank the leader. He'd seemed uncomfortable around her. Four months after their return, he'd started dating Tiffany Kessler. A year after graduating they were married and they had two young kids. Sheila couldn't begrudge him, they had kind of tried, but it just didn't feel right. Presto was still a good friend, and Anne was seven months pregnant with their first baby. She and Bobby were so close. He was a typical girl crazy, cocky teenage boy. They had struggled to make ends meet while Sheila went to school, thank goodness for education funds and scholarships, but they did okay.

But her little brother always thought he was invincible, and then a case of beer and a Ford Mustang changed all that.

Presto was the only one of her friends to attend the funeral. Diana had made a quick phone call. Hank had sent a card and flowers. Eric hadn't even acknowledged the phone call.

About a month ago the idea brewed. She wanted to go back. She'd kept her plans to herself until 4 days ago when she'd told Presto.

He'd been floored, "Are you crazy? Why?"

"Because there's nothing left here for me Presto. My life here died with Bobby. I can't work, can't sleep. You are the only friend I have left, but you have your own life with Annie. This is just something I need to do."

He'd sighed and shook his head, knowing there was no changing her mind, "Are you sure?"

"I have to. It's like something is calling me back there, like I'm being called home."

So here she was. The cab stopped outside a pair of rusted gates, gaping open and swaying in the wind.

The driver tipped back his hat, "Her you are young lady, though why you wanted to be dropped off at an old amusement park is beyond me."

Sheila gave him a wan smile, "Memories." She paid the driver and watched him drive away before entering the park, seeing her goal at the far side. The sign was faded and chipped but the power of the name was not lost on her. Dungeons and Dragons. The wind gusted, blowing her long red hair around her face; now set with a look of fierce determination. She settled her large backpack on her shoulders and set off towards the ride. She had packed many essentials including some bottles and water purifier, canned food, camping cookwear, matches, a flashlight, toiletries, clothes, underwear, her MP3 player and a jumbo pack of Duracells.

As she stepped into the dark interior of the ride she wondered for the thousandth time whether this would actually work. The cars of the ride were long gone. Would the gateway to the Realm even open up for one grown up or just for a group of kids. She bit at her bottom lip as doubts swirled around her before giving her head a shake. Doubts weren't going to get her anywhere. She began to run through the structure, flashes of painted dragons and fantastical creatures passing her. As she increased her speed she wondered again whether this would work. Her question was answered as the images around her began to distort and spin.

Then all was black

Awareness came slowly to Sheila.

First she realized she was laying face down on the dusty ground. She groaned and lifted herself up on her hands and knees and then stood. "Still in my own clothes." She started dusting off her dark blue jeans, wine colored blouse and fitted black leather jacket. Good thing, she doubted her thief outfit would still fit.

She looked around her and noted that she had landed in the exact same spot as the first time they came. Slightly nervously she chuckled, "At least the Tiamat welcome wagon wasn't here to greet me this time."

Or Venger.

Thinking of the Lord of the Night Races she shuddered, hoping she could more or less avoid him. Their weapons did not leave the Realm with them, so he really had no reason to bother with her. He always seemed particularly interested in scaring her, knowing she was insecure, especially terrified of being alone.

Well a lot had changed since she was 15. She had grown all too used to being alone lately and she was far from defenseless. .

Sheila picked up her pack, and after making sure everything was intact she settled it on her back and started to take a step when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"It is good to see you again my Thief." 

She turned with a smile, "I was wondering when you'd pop up Dungeon Master."

The little mage smiled at her then asked, "Where are the other young ones?"

"There is no one else, I'm here alone."

Dungeon Master's brow furrowed as he noticed a wave of sadness wash over her. 'There is such sadness in your eyes, tell me what troubles you so." 

Tears welled up in Sheila's eyes, "My brother is dead, he died in an accident two months ago. The others have all gone on with their lives. I had nothing left there, that's why I came back."

Dungeon Master lowered his head in a moment of quiet grief over the lost Barbarian, as well as his Thief. She had been through much suffering of late, the death of her brother, abandonment by her friends. So much suffering for such a gentle heart to bear. He had known the Thief would return, he had foreseen it, had known she had a special destiny to fulfill. It had been a long time, his once Young Thief had grown into an enchanting beauty that held herself with confidence.

"So how are things here. Has Tiamat done us a favour and eaten Venger yet?" Sheila joked, changing the subject. To her surprise, dungeon Master wouldn't meet her eyes and was he…blushing?

"You see, a great deal has changed in your absence." She was about to ask what he meant when a large figure appeared behind Dungeon Master.

Before either of them had a chance to react, Sheila had thrust Dungeon Master behind her and had swung her leg up, kicking Venger in the side of the head. He staggered back and then tried to step forward only to have her fist rammed into his stomach. The wind blasted out of him and he reached for her. Her reaction was to grab his arm and turned rapidly, using the momentum to toss him over her shoulder. He lay flat on his back, gasping for air, only to have a knee shoved into his chest. She put her hand to his throat and drew the other back, ready to punch him if he so much as twitched.

They were frozen like that for a moment until both Sheila and Venger both heard an odd souns. They turned their heads in tandem to see Dungeon Master rolling around on the ground, laughing hysterically.

Sheila stayed in the position she was in but asked, "Did I miss something here?"

Dungeon Master managed to wheeze out between bouts of laughter. "Forgive me. Venger, you remember the Thief. Sheila, Venger is now our ally.

Venger and Sheila stared in horror at each other until Sheila finally spoke up.

"You've got to be joking."


	2. Chapter 2

The Thief's Return

Same Old , same old. I don't own D&D – just wish I did.

"Please tell me you're joking." Sheila repeated

Dungeon Master sobered a bit and shook his head, "I'm afraid not, young one. As I told you, much has changed since you departed the Realm. He who cannot be named and Tiamat formed an alliance against Venger and I. When their evil began to sweep across the Realm, Venger and I realized we had to work together to defeat them. The fight has been difficult on us both."

Sheila finally released Venger and stood back, still watching warily while he stood up and began dusting himself off, looking very annoyed. She noticed for the first time the changes in his appearance. The horned helmet was gone, revealing long black hair. Even his eyes had changed colour, no longer red but a deep black. There were no wings either. Dressed in a black shirt and loose flowing black pants and a long red robe overtop, he looked very little like the evil mage she remembered.

Venger was taking note of changes as well. The thief's hair was much longer, the colour deeper. The young girlish figure had given way to womanly curves. As he had seen first hand she was quite strong for a female, she had obviously been taught some fighting skills. The largest difference was in her face. The freckles were gone, her mature face showed confidence and self assurance but her eyes seemed shadowed with great sadness.

Neither realized how long they were staring until Dungeon Master cleared his throat loudly; which seemed to jostle Venger back to the present time.

"We should leave this area, it is far too open. We can discuss matters more fully at my fortress."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to Venger's fortress was a mostly silent one, with Sheila and Dungeon Master walking some distance behind Venger.

Finally Sheila asked Dungeon Master what happened while she was gone. "Once you young ones left, Venger finally got a hold of the weapons of power and went to present them to his master."

"He who cannot be named."

"Yes. Venger had been blinded and seduced by the promise of immortality and incredilble power by him. However, when Venger presented him with the weapons, his master turned on him, stealing away much of his power and turning his army against him."

"Is that how he lost his wings? Did they disappear with his powers?"

Dungeon Master shook his head and continued, "Sadly no, they were taken in a much more brutal fashion. Shadow Demon turned on Venger and on the unnamable one's orders, attacked him and cut his wings off."

Sheila felt ill, "Oh my God."

"After that they left him to bleed to death in the cold. I found him, nursed him back to health. He has renounced his evil ways and now works to bring peace to the Realm."

Sheila was still puzzled about one thing, "But if You know who got all the weapons, how is it he hasn't defeated you yet? I thought possessing all six would make him invincible."

"It would. However, the evil one didn't get six weapons, he got five. Venger suspected treachery, so he secreted one of the weapons away and replaced it with a useless duplicate. By the time they noticed, Venger was long gone."

This information intrigued Sheila, "Which one did he keep?"

"The cloak of invisibility. Your cloak."

At this news, Sheila's gaze shot to Venger's back, confused. Her cloak certainly wasn't the most powerful, like the bow or the club, or even Presto's hat. So why keep that particular weapon? It was just one of many mysteries that made up Venger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally reached Venger's fortress when it was nearing dusk. There were no orcs around, instead human soldiers stood guard and watched as Venger wove special safeguards around the fortress grounds once they were inside.

As they walked through the courtyard Sheila noted lots of activity, people bustling about, cleaning, cooking, doing general upkeep; all took a moment to greet their leaders as well as to look curiously at her. They all showed Venger great respect, but it was respect borne of admiration instead of fear.

They sat down in a large dining hall and ate a meal that had been set out for them. They ate in silence, the tension in the air tangible as Sheila and Venger continually cast nervous glances at each other. This seemed to greatly amuse Dungeon Master.

Then, in the midst of the uncomfortable silence, he pulled a classic Dungeon Master move. "I believe I have a few things to attend to. I will see you both later."

With that the little mage jumped off of his chair and promptly disappeared, leaving Sheila and Venger to gape at the now empty chair.

It was Sheila who spoke first. "Damnit, I hate it when he does that!"

Venger was glaring at the empty chair now, 'Don't even get me started."

Sheila sighed as she sat back, "At least we have something in common."

Venger didn't reply at first, but after a moment he pushed away from the table. " It is late, I will show you to your room."

Sheila followed Venger through the halls. The enigmatic Lord of the Night Races was as silent as before, clearly less than comfortable.

Sheila quietly spoke up, "For what it's worth, I'm glad we're on the same side. I'll do what I can to help."

He looked over his shoulder to look at her, "Your assistance will be appreciated."

They stepped through a large intricately carved wooden door to reveal a large suite of rooms graced with a large, luxuriantly furnishings, a fireplace, balcony and an opening to what she guessed was a bathroom. It was beautiful, far more decadent than anything she'd ever been in before.

As she gaped around, Venger addressed her coolly. "The bathing chamber is to the right, I believe a bath has been drawn for you. If you need anything, the sash by your bed is attached to the servant's quarters where a girl named morag has been assigned to you.

His cool detached voice reminded her so much of a stuffy butler she had to stifle a giggle at the absurdity of the situation, and she couldn't resist. "Thank you, Jeeves."

She chanced a glance at him and saw him frowning at her, clearly not amused, and she murmured, "Sorry, just a joke."

His response, was to grunt and then he turned and left, closing the door behind him. Sheila winced, 'Sheesh. You think someone this rich could afford to buy a sense of humour."

She shrugged and put her backpack on her bed. Emptying its contents to put things away in the various dressers until she came to her last precious imports from earth; Redken All Soft shampoo and conditioner and her favourite coconut mango shower gel.

After gathering a towel and her toiletries she entered the bathroom to find not somuch a tub, but a small sunken pool lined with marble tiles and a large marble platform in the center. Delighted to find the water the perfect temperature, she sank into it with a grateful sigh. She washed and conditioned her hair and cleansed her skin.

She ducked under to rinse herself when she felt the first prickle of unease tickles her spine. She surfaced and looked around the room, seeing nothing but stillthe hairs on her arms and back of her neck stood on end.

She grabbed the towel, wrapping it around herself and headed for the main area of her chambers. Suddenly a chilling voice spoke behind her. "So it is true. You have returned."

Sheila whirled around to find Shadow Demon looming far too close behind her. Obeying her fighting instincts, she kicked out at him, only to let out a surprised yelp as her foot passed right through the shadowy form and she fell to the floor.

Shadow Demon let out a sickly sounding chuckle and she scrambled back against the wall, clutching the pathetically small towel like a shield, trying to figure out a way out of this mess.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to her room crashed open and an angry voice boom, "Shadow Demon!!"

She turned her head to see Venger in the doorway, wearing only his loose black pants, his long black hair tied at his nape. He stalked into the room, his movements smooth and lethal as he placed himself between Sheila and Shadow Demon.

Venger's voice was full of quiet menace as he addressed his former servant. "You dare to attack a guest in my fortress?"

Shadow Demon laughed, "My master told me a young one had returned and teamed up with the traitor, I simply came to see if it was true."

Venger hissed, "Traitor! You attack me, mutilate me and leave me for dead and you call me traitor!?"

"I call you Traitor when you team with Dungeon Master and our enemies. You are obviously laying between her thighs."

He pointed his shadowy finger at the towel clad Sheila, who felt indignant at the lewd accusation, but wisely kept quiet.

Venger started to weave a spell, 'Idon't know how you snuck past my safeguards, but you will not be lucky next time." A bright red glow erupted from his hands, blasting Shadow Demon out of the window and past the boundries of the strengthened safeguards.

A tense moment of silence followed, which was broken by Venger quietly asking, "Are you injured."

Sheila, still shaken, didn't quite register the words. "Excuse me?"

He turned to face her and raised his voice, "Are you injured!?"

She shook her head, "Other than the big bruise on my pride, no."

He snorted angrily, "Why did you not call for help right away?"

Sheila took offense at his tone and planted her free hand on her hip. "Actually, I invited him to watch me have a bath so I could give him a cheap thrill." When his eyes just narrowed angrily she said, " I thought I could handle him okay? In the heat of the moment I basically forgot he had no physical form."

"It was foolish of you to attack him."

She narrowed her own eyes, "I seemed to do pretty good against you."

Sheila cursed her stupidity as Venger stalked towards her, not stopping until she was up against the wall and he was in front of her. He braced his hands on the wall on either side of her head and leaned forward, stopping only when his entire body length was an inch from hers.

His onyx gaze held her blue eyes as he spoke, his voice a deadly purr. "Rest assured Thief, that the next time you attack me, you will find yourself on your back in a decidedly vulnerable position."

Sheila's skin was tingling as her mind frantically dried to digest what was happening.

The sexual tension was ridiculously thick, with the only thing separating their bare chests was a flimsy damp towel. Heat curled deliciously low in her belly as she managed to stammer, "How did you know I was in trouble, and how did you get here so fast?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in a sexy little smile. (Yes, she thought Venger and sexy in the same sentence) and he answered her. "My room is next door to yours."

Sheila swallowed convulsively and her eyes dropped to his obscenely well sculpted chest.

They were both caught off guard by a familiar voice, "Did I miss anything exciting?"

They looked over to see Dungeon Master grinning at them, finding the position he'd found them in very entertaining.

Venger stepped back, leaving Sheila feeling strangely bereft and told him. "Shadow Demon was here. No doubt my former master now knows of the Thief being back. I need to strengthen the safeguards further and check on those around the last weapon."

Dungeon Master nodded, "We'd best do so quickly. Good night Sheila."

Venger turned to follow the small mage, pausing long enough to whisper, "Sweet dreams, Sheila." His voice caressing her name in a sensual purr.

Sheila finally stepped away from the wall on shaky legs, feeling more than a little flustered.

"What the Hell was with that?"

She'd never before seen a man who just seemed to ooze sex from every pore in his skin the way Venger just did. Her imagination began to run through what may have happened if Dungeon Master hadn't come back when he did, and some of the images would have made a porn star blush.

She quickly dressed in her nightshirt and dove into bed, knowing it wouldn't be a restful night. Her dreams would be like X rated movies starring her host and next door neighbour.


End file.
